


Thedas (Machinima series)

by ShootingTrueProductions



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Circle of Magi, City Elf Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Drama, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves and humans, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Machinima, Mage Templar War, Mages, Magic, Origin Story, Ostwick, Ostwick Circle, Pregnancy, Prequel, Romance, The Sims 3, Trevelyans - Freeform, Venatori, Video, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingTrueProductions/pseuds/ShootingTrueProductions
Summary: "For the greater good, sacrifices must be made." Maxwell Trevelyan's origin story - featuring an additional companion. Told as a machinima series.





	1. Maxwell

 

 

Author's notes: Please follow the link below to watch the first episode if you are unable to view the video embedded on this page. Be sure to leave a comment either on this site or on the YouTube page to which you will be directed by the link. I'd love to know what you think of the story.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M3O38QxEkU>


	2. Ellana

 

Author's notes: As with the first chapter, please follow the link below which will take you directly to the YouTube page where you can view the second episode if the embedding isn't working properly on your device.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sG_7ocIFw_Q>


	3. The Ostwick Circle of Magi

 

Author's notes: Click the link below to watch the third episode if the embedding doesn't work. Please let me know what you think of this one since this really is when the mage-templar storyline begins to take shape.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4afwHuLebZA>


End file.
